Easter eggs
A collection of Easter Eggs submitted by various users from Score Hero Note: This article needs some serious cleanup and lots of verification.. Edit away! Guitar Hero I * In the bonus vids in the first venue (basement), if you're in green, the furnace and washing machine freak out and police lights appear in the window * The first three locations on the Select Venue screen have real Boston addresses. I don't know them off the top of my head but the house party is a recording studio in Boston * Refrence to the GH1 loading screen, "They don't really want you to play Freebird, they're just heckling you." * When it's loading "Eleven is louder than ten", this is a line from the movie Spinal Tap. Even the highest volume on the speaker shown on the loading screen is 11 * The song "Frankenstein" (from GH1) is put together by other recordings from songs by Edgar Winter, which is why it is called Frankenstein. Guitar Hero II * On the loading screen, you can see a cherry next to a pi symbol on the chalkboard. That means the song Cherry Pie. * In the high school in GH2 you can see a sign that says "School's Out Forever" or an assembly announcement. The School's Out one is possibly a reference to the song by Alice Cooper, which featured in GH3. * In GH2, the venue in Detroit is called "Detroit Rock City", a possible reference to the KISS song. * Stonehenge venue in GHII, referencing This is Spinal Tap's song by the same name * On the GH2 loading screen, there is a Mr. Game & Watch with a 3-string guitar. * The high school in GH2 is Nilbog High, which is Goblin spelled backwards. * GH2/Rocks the 80s on the tour stages, the GH2 one says "Vans Warped tour 2005" Refernce to Vans Warped tour in real life * In the high school level in GH2, the scoreboard scores say "69", "666" and "69". * On the floor of the Harmonix Arena (in 80s and GH2) there is a sign that says "the end is nigh!", like those held by street preachers. * Similarly, on the floor of the Harmonix Arena, there is also a chalk marking of Buckethead on the floor. This is a reference to his "Crime Slunk Scene" album. * One of the loading messages before you play Freebird refers to the previous game's loading message about Freebird: "FINE. They're NOT just heckling you this time. SIGH." * Another loading message reads "Remember, NO STAIRWAY!". This is a reference to Wayne's World, where one of the characters tries to play Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven at a guitar shop but the owner stops him, showing a sign that indeed reads "No Stairway". * In the end of the GH2 Career the stars discreetly spell out "Live and Let Rock". * Vault energy drink soda dispenser * In GH2 when you go to buy Soy Bomb the description says they were surfing a wave of jubilation. A reference to the song Wave of Mutilation. * When loading the song "Less Talk More Rokk" by the band Freezepop, the loading screen will say "Throw your undies on the stage, no wait, you're underage", which is a line from another of Freezepop's songs entitled "Super Sprode". * After the encore at the Battle of The Bands, your drummer dissapears in a puff of green smoke, a refrence to the movie This is Spinaltap. Guitar Hero III * In GH3, in the movie filming stage, on the truck, it says Pontiac. * There's a reference on the cutscene where Lou tries to get the band to perform on "Celebrity Has-Been Dance off"; The host's name is "Klay Bacon." Clay Akin, anyone? * The final cutscene has a tornado of souls, a possible refernce to Megadeth's "Tornado of Souls". * There are 37 notes in the intro to 3's and 7's. * In the Mitch's Moose Lounge there is a neon sign that advertises companies with 3 letters. I remember one is AIM. * On the side of the GH3 main setlist, you can see some advertisments for 5 Gum, Guns N' Roses. * If you play in Kaiju Megadome or Lou's Inferno, it sometimes "rains blood". * There is a Led Zeppelin poster in Kaiju Megadome. * When you play at the Desert Rock Tour, look at the drummer and check out his bass drums. You'll notice they have a figure on them, his name is Kokopelli. * At the Kaiju Megadome, there's a banner that reads "G h III" off to the side, near the ceiling. *When playing at the Kaiju Megadome look at the symbol on the drums. This symbol comes from the drums that the Japanese god of thunder carries around with him. * The Farewell to Kings guitar is a reference to one of Rush's albums. Also, it's skin pictures the Killer Queen, referencing the song by Queen. * Most of the parts in which Paranoid is divided make reference to other Black Sabbath songs: Riff of Doom = Hand of Doom; Into the Verse = Into the Void; The W-Riff-T = The Writ; Solo Bloody Solo = Sabbath Bloody Sabbath. * The guitarist now sings along to certain parts of songs, as long as you have a 4X multiplier, and are in the Green on the Rock Meter. They'll sing backing vocals for some tracks, but not all of 'em. Easiest ones to notice are F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X's screamy bit, and Closer's "SEARCHING FOOOORRR!". I think they also sing along for most of My Curse if you maintain a 4X. * In Mitch's Moose Lounge there's a can of Red Bull on the stage. * On the cutscene with the news reporter, look closely when it shows Slash. Next to Slash, there is a shadow of a guitarist and it looks like it's shaped like Swissgar, a character from the Adult Swim show Metalocalypse. Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4XKVaaPJJU Pause it at 3 seconds. * The Distant Visitor guitar's description says in big letters DON'T PANIC. This is what the Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy has written on it. * Loading screens I believe to be references to movies about music: "Do not assume that the beer is on the house" (reference to The Blues Brothers in which the band played in a country bar and would be payed $200 but drank $300 worth of beer under the assumption that it would be on the house). * If you look at the more stats for the Tom Morrello Battle, all of the names of the sections are named after how his/your guitar sounds loosely translated. * The stage diver in Guitar Hero 3 has two different shirts: One is "Bom Chicka Wah Wah" (which is another Axe advertisement) and the other says "Shy Deth Kitten", which is referenced on one of the newspapers. * The large glowing sign on the left of the screen in Kaiju Megadome is a Japanese Proverb saying something along the lines of "Falling down 7 times, getting up 8.". Kaiju is the 7th stadium out of 8, and all the signs behind where the guitarist play say encouraging things about not giving up. * In the PS2 loading screen with the buff guitar-playing arm, if you look at the guy's forearm there are 2 cards tatooed: 3 and 7. A reference to the Queens of the Stone Age song. * In the PS2 version loading screen, the little skeleton with wings has a 5 gum logo on his arm * The loading quote that says "Don't trash your instruments unless you can afford to replace them". I believe this is a reference to The Who, who, before they were famous, played shows in bars, and were getting paid around £200, and smashing up £300-400 of equipment per gig. * In the last venue, nearly everything is related to the devil. Lou the devil. Lou's Inferno. The Number of the Beast. The Devil Went Down to Georgia. Through the Fire and Flames. One (Living my life in hell). And when you have to FINISH HIM, might be a hint to Mortal Kombat. * On shankers island, the drummer's bass drum has the god of thunder head from the garden of GH1. Also God of Thunder is a Kiss song * The solo in Rock and Roll All Nite is called "Ace this solo, Freely" when you practice, or check more stats. This is a reference to KISS lead guitarist Ace Frehley. * In Mitch's Moose Lounge there's eiter a Mrs. Pacman or Pacman arcade machine. * On the WFC loading screen (XBL or PSN maybe, haven't seen them), there is a Star Wars quote. "Do or do not; there is no try". * On the cutscene before Shanker's Island where the magazine asks if they are selling out, this is a reference to Avenged Sevenfold. The picture depicts the band in a car, similar to the Bat Country music video. * The back of the Moon Shot guitar has a black sticker which reads "DARK SIDE". This is a possible reference to Pink Floyd's classic album Dark Side of the Moon, although it could just be the dark side of the moon. * 3's & 7's is the 3rd song in the 7th tier. *Under Backyard Bash it says 22 arcadia avenue which is a close reference to the iron maiden song 22 acacia avenue. *If you look at the buff man's arm (PS2/Wii) The buff man is playing a guitar replica of the kramer striker PS2 Controller *"All record companies are evil... except the one that offered you a contract," is an ironic reference to your band, since the record company that did offer you a contract was the devil. *The loading screen, "Never leave your lead singer in charge of the mix," could be a reference to Guns N' Roses lead singer Axl Rose, who replaced a section of Slash's guitar track with the work of Paul Tobias on a cover of "Sympathy for the Devil." *"If you get the bat guitar at the bottom it says Bat out of heck a reference to meatloaf. * Lou is short for Lucifer Cut Scenes * Cutscene 4: When the lights shine on the singer, La Marseillaise (the French national anthem) plays for a few seconds...And they're in England... * Cutscene 5: About 11 seconds into it, on the tv it says Wednesday Night Life, which is off of Saturday Night Live, and Wednesday Night Life is with Klay Beacon, who's name is very similar to Clay Aiken's. He looks like him a bit too. * Co-Op Cutscene 3: At about 9 seconds, it shows three magazines, and the middle one is titled The Throwing Stone, which is spoofing The Rolling Stone. * Co-Op Cutscene 5: This isn't really anything, but on their manager's janitor outfit has a nametag that says "Lou" on it.